Axel no Sabe Amar
by Axel-Never-Was
Summary: Un dia Axel decidio no hacerse mas problemas con su amado Roxas y quiso disfrutar de la vida con el... pero... la gente oculta secretos que estaran a punto de desmoronar los sueños de Axel.  Akuroku! yaoi! dejen reviews n n


Espero que esta vez este fic tenga exito o3o será mas largo que el anterior, todo lector! Kingdom Heart! Akuroku! yaoi!

disfruten! n_n

Me levanté esperanzado esa mañana, pensaba que este un nuevo dia estaria exento de peleas con mi gran amor: Roku…

Me duché y tomé HORAS para hacer que mi melena pelirroja luciera como siempre, Salí corriendo de casa a dar una vuelta por el parque y ver a mis amistades y conocidos.

Al fin y al cabo era la misma escena de siempre: Zexion sentado apartado de los demas leyendo un manga, Demyx haciendo lo imposible por afinar su Sitar, y Marluxia cogiendo rosas y extasiandose con su olor.

-sip, es un dia normal… al fin n_n…- respire aliviado.

Me fui a molestar a los chicos, me sentia feliz, queria bromear con ellos aquel dia, moleste tanto a Zexion que este al final me lanzo su pesado manga en la cara dejandome rojo, mientras Demyx se reia a carcajadas dejando atrás para venir a molestar tambien su sitar y Marluxia seguia medio drogado.

Me canse, a si que decidi ir a recorrer un rato aquel lindo parque que me traia buenos recuerdos, dias tranquilos de conversaciones interminables con mis amigos…

Hasta que…. Una silueta familiar aparecio… se hacerco amistosamente, una bella chica de cabellera rubia y ojos grandes… la conocia…

-Hola Axel n_n tanto tiempo

-La!-Larxene! Donde te habias metido todo este tiempo?-respondi sorprendido por aquella vieja amistad…

-pues tu sabes…. Tengo que tratar mis enfermedades… y sobrellevar las traiciones de las personas que amo- eso sonó dramatico y algo sobreactuado… pero era mi amiga… bueno no tanto, pero aun asi trataba de creerle por el pequeño cariño que le guardaba…

Después de ese saludo la guie hacia donde estaban los demas, la recibieron felices (siiiii…. XD en mis fics los nobodys sienten xD), y la rodearon en abrazos, Larxene era una chica muy querida… a veces… tenia sus salidas de madres… pero eso a los chicos parecia no importarles. Después de un rato se pusieron a hablar de la vida, Marluxia como siempre dandoselas de caballero con la chica, a pito de nada salio el tema de los "amores malos", y todos… absolutamente TODOS empezaron a pasar lista de que lo habian pasado mal en el amor…

Bueno… yo me las quise dar….

Zexion: mi novio me dejo por una suripanta a las 3 semanas … pero no me importa porque puedo conseguir a quien sea…- dijo muy convencido y dejando callados a todos…

Axel: ja…. Ustedes siempre son dejados… en cambio Roku jamas me dejaria X3-dije con un destellito en los ojos al pronunciar su nombre.

Larxene: Roxas? No me hables de ese!- salto Larxene algo ofuscada, ¿Qué demonios tenia que ver Roxas con ella?

Marluxia: que paso Larxene? O.o

Axel: O_O…

Larxene: etto…. No puedo decir lo que el me hiso….-dijo bajando tristemente la mirada

Demyx: aquí hay algo raro…-se metio Demyx

Zexion: bravo!-aplaudio- Demyx nos dijo algo… QUE TODOS YA SABEMOS!

Demyx: u.u dejenme ser como soy

Axel: callense!-los pare poniendome serio y tomando a Larxene por los hombros- dime Larxene… que te hiso Roxas?...

Larxene: el….

Axel: si….?

Larxene: el….

Marluxia: intento abusar de ti…?

Axel: WTF HOLY SHIT? –me puse palido y senti que la sangre se me iba a las piernas…

Larxene: si, u.u eso.

Demyx: oh my Gosh! O_o

Zexion: tipicas pendejerias….

Yo me sentia avergonzado… me sente en el suelo, Marluxia me puso su mano en el hombro sin mirarme, quria que lo que ella dijo hubiese sido una broma… pero no lo era….

Axel: Roxas…. No puede ser verdad… no puede o_o….-tenia la mirada perdida, Zexion se llevo a otro lado a Larxene para que no me afectara mas… y Demyx me abrazo por el cuello cariñosamente.

Demyx: que piensas hacer Axel-san? Ó.O

Axel: yo…. Me quiero morir si esto es verdad….

Demyx: no digas eso! .! eres mi amigo! No puedes abandonarme por morir por tu pareja .

Marluxia: Demyx para…- interrumpio- Axel necesita irse a casa y escuchar a su contraparte… osea… Roxas, a ver que dice…

Demyx: te acompaño? {o_o?

Axel: no…. Puedo hacerlo solo…

Me levante a duras penas, me temblaban demasiado las piernas, me fui sin decir siquiera adios….

Al llegar a casa me encontre con Roxas quien ya habia llegado de su trabajo…

Roxas: Ai! Que bueno que llegas! Vine mas temprano a casa para verte una horita mas nwn…

No sabia que hacer… su sonrrisa me repugnaba…entre sin decir nada… estaba un poco en show, hasta que redispuse a hablarle…

Continuará...

Hay que puedo decir TwT...

Axel, tines algo que decir?

Axel: siempre sufro en tus fics u_u

Yop: no seas lloron -w-

Axel: en fin, mejor haz la promocion del siguiente capitulo antes de que me mates en el u_u

Yop: *sudando frio* WTF? etto...! jamas dije que te mataria en este fic! _

Como decia o3o lean mi proximo cap! dejenme reviews! coementen! cualquier duda hablenme n_n ayudenme a ser cada dia mejor n_n

Nos vemos, atte: Axel-Never-Was! ;w;


End file.
